blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Scorpion
Red Scorpion is an organized crime gang that operates in the states of Texas, Arkansas, Missouri and even as far as Colorado. Formed in 1819, they originally specialized in bank and train robberies, but have since graduated to town burnings and mass shootings. Behind the Dalton Gang, they are the most sought-after gang in the western frontier but have evaded capture for long due to their leaders' strategies. History Much of Red Scorpion's origins remain a mystery, though many agree that compared to other criminals in the western frontier, they were regarded as a small nuisance. The gang was first formed in 1819 and was headed by a man named Ezekiel "Zeke" Jones, who originally focused on robbing banks and trains. In 1825, he was captured by marshals and placed in jail; he attempted to escape but was killed in the shootout that ensued. His two brothers would take over the gang following his death, though in 1834 they both met similar fates. The gang later gained its notoriety when it was headed by Solomon Newcomb, a former bounty hunter who was already wanted for murder. Under his leadership, Red Scorpion expanded from Texas to other territories such as Arkansas and Missouri, and at one point had a branch in Colorado before it was shut down by Quick Draw McGraw (who became a marshal soon afterward). Solomon's skills in manipulation led to him recruiting many former cowboys, representatives, frontiersmen and even lawmen, such as Spike Barnes. Spike Barnes, a former Deputy US Marshal, would later become Solomon's close second-and his downfall. Believing that Solomon was starting to go soft, Spike murdered him in his sleep and took his position shortly after. He remained unchallenged for years due to his expertise in evading the law, as well as his carefully planned raids. Though many marshals attempted to follow their trail, Spike's strategies always kept them one step ahead of the law. Drag-a-Long Coyote, Jr., a feared outlaw in his own right, would only increase the gang's notoriety. Originally a member, Drag-a-Long's numerous successes and dangerous frenzies struck fear into even Spike, who believed that he would soon take his position. Drag-a-Long was almost murdered by Spike but defeated him in the fight that ensued. He did not kill him, instead deciding that the lizard would be more useful alive than dead. Under Drag-a-Long's leadership, Red Scorpion would commit some of its most heinous acts, including several mass shootings and the burnings of several towns. Some of the members' children, including Lucky and Salvador, became members of the gang and dangerous outlaws in their own right. Many of the marshals and sheriffs assigned to their trail were subsequently killed by Drag-a-Long, and the news of the murders have scared away all but the hardiest of sheriffs. Several members of the gang are escaped fugitives who were sent to prison by Texan Sheriff Ricochet Rabbit; as such, the gang considers him (as well as Quick Draw McGraw, who broke up the Colorado branch of the organization) to be their greatest enemy. On at least two occasions, they have tried to kill Ricochet, but their attempts have been thwarted by his deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Drag-a-Long's younger brother. Red Scorpion was later splintered around 1857. After the attack on Smiley Saloon, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long found a bloody and beaten Lucky, and took him in. Ricochet later adopted the boy, and about a year later, Salvador would leave the gang after meeting Ricochet's niece, Roxanne Falconeri-Rabbit, who befriended him while he was being nursed back to health. During a shootout between the townspeople and several members of Red Scorpion, Salvador killed his father, forcing the gang to retreat, though Jasper, one of his colleagues, warned that he would suffer for his betrayal. Drag-a-Long himself was nearly arrested for the near-murder of Serena Falconeri, which was halted by Lumière Edwards. After this event, the remaining members in Drag-a-Long's branch fled to California, though the gang didn't cease their activities completely. Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations Category:Crime Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Outlaws